Surprising Revalations
by mg8814
Summary: While helping Hermione do research on something-Harry discovers his love for her. (Done for the Inspirations contest at Quills and Spills)


Hermione Granger sighed as she sunk into an empty table in the library. Dropping her bag on the floor, she wandered into a row of books, and began to browse the titles. She was looking for one book in particular, and she really hoped she could find it. She had been looking for a few minutes, and was having no luck. She was about ready to give up, when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She gave out a scared shriek.  
  
"Guess who?" the person covering her eyes asked. Hermione smiled. She'd know that voice anywhere.  
  
"Very funny Potter, you near gave me a heart attack." She said removing his hand with her own and turning to face him, giving him a mock look of anger.  
  
"Well then, I apologize." Harry said in a very proper voice causing Hermione to smile.  
  
"Hey! Now that you're here you can help me look for this book. I can't seem to find it, but Madame Pince insists it's in here. It's called 'The Theories of Magical Creatures' and its written by some witch named Celina Orlon. Harry sighed inaudibly and started helping Hermione search for the book; knowing that he'd get the silent treatment for days if he refused to help.  
  
"Why do you want this book so badly? I'm sure there are tons of other books in this library that would suit you just as well." Harry said after a few minutes of searching in vain for the book.  
  
"Because, there is something in it I want to read." Hermione said never once turning her attention away from the tightly packed shelves.  
  
"Maybe we're in the wrong section." Harry suggested and moved into a different isle to look.

* * *

Half an hour later, they had yet to find the book Hermione was looking for. Tired of searching and not finding anything, Hermione started pulling books out at random.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked watch her pull about ten books from the shelf, and sit on the floor.  
  
"Maybe what I want is also in a different book. Someone obviously took the one I want without checking it out." Harry sighed.  
  
"What is it that you want to know?" Harry asked, taking a deep breath. He was starting to get very annoyed. As much as he cared for Hermione, when it came to her books and studies, she could really annoy...well everyone sometimes. Harry just thanked the gods that he didn't blow up at her the Ron always seemed to.  
  
"About hippogriffs, what they stand for, how they came to be. Stuff like that." Hermione said leafing through a large book.  
  
"What's with the sudden interest? I thought for sure that after third year you would have learned all there is to know about them."  
  
"Well, you see Ginny said something, and I want to see if she is right. I think I remember reading about it, but believe it or not I forgot." Hermione said, looking almost ashamed. Harry smiled.  
  
"Nothing to be ashamed about I forget things all the time." Harry plunked himself on the floor, taking another ten books with him. Sitting behind Hermione they used the others back for support. They looked through the books in a comfortable silence for a while. Every once in a while Harry would stumble across something, only to be told by Hermione that what he had found was not what she was looking for.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours Harry found something else. It was an old book, the pages were yellowing. There was a large picture of a hippogriff at the top of the first page of a small section devoted to hippogriffs.  
  
"Hey 'Mione is this what you want?" Hermione turned her head slightly so she could see what Harry was looking at. The word 'love' caught her eye and she turned around quickly.  
  
"The Hippogriff is an amazing creature. With its head and wings of an eagle and body of a horse, these temperamental creatures are a symbol of love." Hermione read, her face lighting up. Harry read on further to were the author talked about how before brooms that could hold two, hippogriffs were used for romantic rides. Thinking back to his third year, Harry wondered how anyone could think that romantic. It was very uncomfortable, with the wings flapping on either side. Then some thing occurred to him...he had rode with Hermione, on a symbol of love.  
  
As if they both though the same thing at the same time, Hermione turned away shyly. Looking behind her at the book Harry still held in his hands, deep in thought. Harry however was looking off into space, contemplating the meaning, if any of this. Again, as if think the same thing, they turned and looked at each other smiling shyly.  
  
"So...um...does this mean what I think it means?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"I...I don't know." Hermione laughed nervously. There was a lot of tension suddenly surrounding them.  
  
"Let's pick up this mess. It must be getting near time for dinner." Harry said standing up, and offering a hand to Hermione. Hermione grabbed his hand and allowed him to help her up. Setting the book he had found aside, they went to work putting all the books back.  
  
Several minutes later they walked back to Hermione's things, still in the silence that had started after the awkward thoughts that had been provoked by what they had read. Very confused Harry turned to Hermione,  
  
"Mione, you know there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Maybe we could go together. You know, just the two of us?" Harry asked, looking everywhere except Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I'd like that." Hermione said, putting a hand on his. Harry finally looked her in her eyes, and they shared a warm smile.  
  
"So was Ginny right?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah. I think she was."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That you and I are perfect for each other."  
  
"Yeah, she is right." Harry said, looking into Hermione eyes. Hermione smiled softly, and looked towards their feet. Harry took the hand that was not covered by Hermione's, and gently grasped her chin. He lifted her head so that she was looking in her eyes, and slowly covered her mouth with his.

* * *

AN: This was originally my entry for the Inspirations contest so if you like my fic, then pop on over to the site and you can find other entries, and then cast your vote. (Not sure when voting begins though. Hopefully soon!) 


End file.
